This invention relates to plates and like utensils used for the display and eating of foods, termed herein "eating" plates. It is described with particular reference to the class of plates commonly designated as "paper plates" and made of cardboard or paper board, although no limitation thereby is intended since it is applicable equally to plates made from such materials as molded plastic and thin metal sheets, for example sheet aluminum and sheet aluminum alloys.
As is well known, paper plates have little dimensional rigidity and stability. As a result, when they are used at picnics, buffets, on board pleasure boats, and in similar situations it is difficult to load them with food, transport them loaded to the dining location, and hold them steadily while eating. These endeavors have been made especially difficult by the tendency of the non-rigid plates to fold, bend or collapse during use, particularly when they are inadequately supported and moved from place to place.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a plate of the class described which is stabilized against falling and collapse and which accordingly can be used, even in difficult situations, with comfort, safety and efficiency.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper plate which per se has sufficient stability for efficient use without requiring the supplemental use of a rigid back-up plate.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stabilized paper plate which can be manufactured by the methods commonly used in the industry, without extensive modification and without incurring excessive manufacturing costs.
It is another object of the invention to provide a paper plate which nests in the hand and is subject to full hand control of balance and stability during its use.
Still another object of the invention is the provision of a paper plate which is stackable for compact storage, but which is quickly and easily adjusted to its use position.
The foregoing and other objects of the invention are achieved by the provision of a paper plate which, broadly considered, comprises a plate body and, on the underside of the plate body, centrally thereof, finger gripping means located and dimensioned for gripping between the fingers of the plate user. In use, the plate thus nests in the hand of the user and is subject to his full hand control of balance and stability.